


The 3 Bears and the Sandor Fair

by SuchaHag



Series: 3 Wenches and The Hound [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fractured Fairy Tale, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: The bears are of the feminine persuasion and one Sandor Clegane just so happens to find himself in their cottage, deep in the woods. 🐻🐻🐻🐾





	1. Finding The Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.  
> Sandor Clegane belongs to G.R.R.M, I'm just playing with him for a bit.

He was out chopping wood again. It seems that's all he did was chop and carry wood. It was a way to be a part of the small community of Septon Ray's and not be a part of it at the same time. Sometimes he would disappear for days, meandering through the woods with his axe and sleeping on the ground. It was soothing in a way and he was at last at peace with himself. The Hound was dead and Sandor Clegane chopped wood to his heart's content and wandered the countryside. Ray knew he had the wanderlust and predicted that one day he just will never come home at all. Sandor knew that there would always be a place for him for as long as Ray was around.

This is the farthest he's gone, he was deep in the forest by now and frankly he wasn't quite sure where he was. He looked up at the sky and the sun was directly overhead - that certainly didn't help. As he brought his eyes down to survey his surroundings he could have sworn he saw a small cottage not too far from where he was. There was no smoke coming out of the chimney but he thought he would investigate anyway, perhaps he could get a meal out of someone or at least a refill for his water skins.

After a short trek he knocked on the door. No answer. There was a small window so he went over to it and looked inside. It didn't seem like anyone was there, but at the same time it didn't look abandoned either. He went back to the door and pushed on it. He was startled when it opened easily. “Hello?” He called.

There was a table near the hearth with 4 chairs. He walked over knowing that the bowls on the table would most likely be empty. He was quite surprised when they were not. “What is this? Porridge?” he thought aloud, “Better than nothing.” He sat at the first chair and quickly assumed it was for a child as his knees went practically to his ears. Afraid he would break it, he went to the next year. It was not as short but this one sagged under as his weight and again he was scared he would break it. The third chair was the perfect height but it was so narrow he felt like his ass was hanging off of it. “Seven Hells can I just sit somewhere??” He grumbled as he moved to the last chair. Is was perfect chair - good height, strong and comfortable. The porridge in front of this chair was lukewarm but tasty, and he ended up eating the whole bowl.

There were three cups on the table in front of the other bowls. He picked up one and took a gulp...ugh that wine was WAY to sweet! He sputtered and quickly grabbed the next cup, so sour it made his lips pucker. Usually he likes sour red, maybe it's been awhile since he had wine and he lost a taste for it. The third cup had ale, not bad. He drank the whole thing down. He noticed a fourth and larger cup near the hearth on a table next to a small flagon. He took a drink….ahhh so much better. Sour, but it didn't make his ass clench. He had half a cup not wanting to get drunk. He wandered back at the table and studied the bowls of porridge again. He **was** hungry… Ugh, there was honey in the first bowl with the porridge and it was way too sweet. The second bowl was spiced and it was a little too overwhelming for his taste. The third was almost bitter as it had herbs in it. I guess mine was the best he thought to himself shrugging.

He looked again over by the hearth and noticed there was a pot hanging over the barely stoked embers. He looked inside and was surprised to see food that wasn't porridge. “Is that broth and chicken?” he said to himself, smiling. He stoked the embers until there was a little flame to heat up the pot more, only one way to find out. He took the time to wander around the cottage a little more. It looked like there was a small room to the side and he was in the main area. There were baskets of sewing supplies, shelves overflowing with books and a stool with a large grinding stone next to it, presumably to sharpen weapons. He walked around the outside and saw a small stable that was empty but had a full hayloft. There was also a well and a lean-to next to the cottage that looked like a storage area. Not much was in there though. It didn't take for long for him to realize that whoever lived in this cottage was probably travelling to get supplies. “Well, I don't want the food in the pot to go bad.” he mused, “And they are lucky I came by since the embers weren't clearly out yet so I saved them from having a cottage that wasn't the pile of ash when they returned.” he convinced himself. ”I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I spent the night either. You know, to protect the place.” he was chuckling at his own cleverness at this point now.

When he came back in, the contents of the pot were hot. He used his shirt to wipe out his empty porridge bowl and found a ladle next to the hearth. He stirred around in the pot and ladled the contents into his bowl. It **was** chicken, this was the greatest day of his life. He sat back on the sturdy chair and had three bowls of the broth and stewed chicken. He had another half cup of wine and realized it was getting dark outside. He bolted the door and found a small candle in a holder and lit it from the hearth to go in the other room where hopefully there was a bed. Looking in the other room he saw three beds and yet another small hearth. He went in and built a small fire just to cast a glow in the room and to warm the dampness way. He returned to the other room to make sure that the fire was covered before retiring for the night. There was a large basin and linens on a small table by the hearth. The water was not too cold, so he stripped down and cleaned up. The put his breeches back on, but left them unlaced. He stood looking at the beds, nearly snarling. “Fuck me, could they be any smaller?” Maybe if he laid diagonally, he'd fit. The first bed had him laughing, even diagonal, he was hanging over the edges. Same with the 2nd and 3rd beds. He was puzzled, there was a perfect 4th chair. Where that poor sod sleep? Looking at the beds, he had an idea. He pushed them together and laid across them. It was perfect, almost like it was custom made. For the first time in long while, he fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning he heard movement and panicked. His eyes snapped open and he jumped out up bed, breeches slung very low on his hips. “Fuck,” he thought and started to turn to the door to get his axe “this is not good.” He was shocked into stillness when his gaze hit three pairs of feminine eyes. Emerald, aquamarine, and amber gems stared back at him. They weren't scared; in fact, he thought with a chill, maybe HE should be the one that was afraid. “Well, hello sleepyhead.” One of the women said “Sleep well?” The another purred. Purred? Why are these woman not terrified? “Hungry?” The third said, walking up to him. Looking at his undone laces Sandor was dumbstruck, why did he feel like a hare in a fox den? He straightened his back “I will gladly repay for what I have eaten and used. I have no silver, I can pay in services though.” All three women smiled broadly, “Oh we plan on it. But first we eat.”


	2. Chicken!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chow time!

Sandor followed the women out of the room. The fire in the heath was now blazing. Filled sacks and barrels lined the wall. The table was set, and there was roast chickens with other food, it could have been choke-berries for all he cared - he just saw the chicken. His mouth watered. He heard the clearing of throats and he realized that the women were seated at the table. The woman with the brown eyes and hair sat on the smallest chair she was petite, but had curves in all the right places. The woman with the blue eyes had darker blonde hair and sat in the middle chair, it held her weight perfectly. The green eyed blonde woman was the tallest and the bigger narrow chair fit her perfectly. They just stared at the remaining chair, the chair that ironically, fit him perfectly. He sat down and attempted to smile at them.   
“I guess we should introduce ourselves shouldn't we?” Blue eyes said, “I'm Aurora.”  
The brown eyed woman smiled at him and said “I am Adelie.”  
He turned to his right and the blonde one smiled at him also, “I am Issa. We know of you, but are unsure of the name you go by.” They sat staring at him   
“I am Sandor.” he swallowed. Aurora started cutting into one of the chickens and Adelie started taking the pieces and piling them on Sandor’s plate. Issa took his cup and filled it with the wine that he liked from last night. Soon everyone had food on their plates and their cups were filled. While eating, Sandor kept looking at the women at the table. They were magnificent looking these were not 3 crones living on their own in the middle of the woods. They were young, dressed well, smooth hair and very pretty. The more he thought of it, the harder it was to eat. He's gone without good food for a while, yet sex it's been a long long time. He mentally thought while flexing his fingers. He nearly shot through the ceiling when he felt feet start rubbing on his legs. It wasn't a matter of who was doing it, he was quite certain it was all three of them, but it was where those toes were going. They were getting dangerously close to the tops of his thighs and he was afraid he was going to go so hard, he would tip the table over. He quickly took a drink of wine to hide his startled gasp, he didn't want to look like a green-boy in front of them. He glanced around the table again and found they were staring. No not staring, leering. His heart started hammering in his chest. he looked down again determined to finish what was on his plate because he had a funny feeling he was going to need all his strength.  
“So when you are finished I am going to need help in the barn, I'm sure you can be a great service to me in there” Adelie chuckled lowly . Sandor could have sworn his cock did backflip.   
“Sure I know my way around a barn.” he answered slowly.  
“I bet you do” Adelie looked him straight in the eyes.  
Sandor thought he would black out because the blood rushed from his head at that point.   
“I'm,” he swallowed “finished now.” Adelie’s eye were sucking him in, those warm brown pools would be sweet to drown in. She smiled and stood up.  
“I'll give you a moment to finish getting dressed. Meet me outside.”  
Sandor wiped his hand across his mouth and slowly got up. He did not want to appear overeager. He went back into the bedchamber, slipped his boots on and pulled his tunic over his head. It dawned on him how shocking it was to be eating with three women in nothing but his breeches. He stopped at the basin and washed his face in combed his fingers through his hair. He wondered if they were partially blind because none of these ladies even flinched at the scars twisting through the side of his face gnarling his skin. “They'll be running screaming soon enough, I'm sure” he thought glumly, he was used to it.   
With that he pulled himself up straight and headed outside to the small stable where Adelie was waiting for him.


	3. The Barn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chores with Adelie.

The barn had four stalls, three of which were occupied with horses. There was a small hayloft with a ladder leading to it. Various tools lined the walls and there were barrels of grain next to them. All in all a very comfortable looking home for any horse that lives there. Adelie was waiting holding a pitchfork in each hand. She tossed one to him as he entered. “Do you know how to pitch hay?” she said. 

He rolled his eyes at her, “Any fool knows how to do that.” They pitched hay to the three horses. Then Adelie got buckets and measured grain from the barrel. 

“Hang the bucket in each stall” she instructed. When Sandor came out of the last stall, Adelie was on the ladder a few rungs up and turned to face him. Her arms were hooked around the sides and she leaned forward slightly. “Come here.” He walked toward her slowly and realized as he got closer that she was actually a few inches taller than him on the ladder. He stopped about a foot away. “Closer.” He gulped and took another step. “Cloooooser.” Those brown eyes were pulling him in, those lips were beckening. He got up in front of her and looked up. Her hands found his tunic and gripped tightly. “Kiss me.” He leaned in and let his lips touch hers and soon lost himself. Pinning her back into the ladder, their tongues clashed and he could not get enough. 

She gasped as he ground into her through her skirts. Her hands went to his face and pulled him back just enough to see her eyes. She mentioned upwards. “The loft.” She untangled herself and turned to climb. He could not help to cup her arse as she did so. He never scrambled up a ladder so fast in his life. 

Adelie lay back in the hay and crooked her finger gesturing to him. He didn't have to be told twice. He leaned over her, loosening his breeches as she hiked up her skirts. Seven Hells, she was wearing no smallclothes. She reached into his loose breeches and pulled out his cock. After a few pumps with her hand she looked at him…”take me.” He leaned in and found her more than ready for him. He thrust deeply and they both groaned. Hay strands were floating all around them as his pace quickened. He could feel she was close when her legs went up around his back to change the angle. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh Gods don't you dare stop!!! Sparks started at his feet and shot up through his head as he found his release. His moan was so loud it nearly drowned out her screams of ecstasy. He stared at her then, hay falling around them, sticking to their sweaty faces. Then from the distance, he could have sworn he heard clapping.   
Adelie let Sandor collapse in her arms and they cuddled in the hay.


	4. The Well

When Sandor returned to the cottage he saw Aurora sitting near the hearth, reading. Her feet tucked under her bottom. Issa was at the table chopping vegetables and cutting the leftover roast chicken from the bones. “Have fun pitching hay?” Issa smiled at him, “From the looks of you, you did a very thorough job.”   
Sandor stared at her for a moment. “I am proficient with any task given, my lady” he met her green eyes and dared her.  
“Good, I presume you can help me draw water from the well to fill the barrel by the door. I am curious at how wet you are going to get me.” She walked by him slowly and raked her fingertips across his chest. Seven Hells, did she just say that? His cock twitched and started to harden almost immediately. Trying not to show his eagerness, he walked a beat too quickly out the back door. He could have sworn he heard Aurora snort softly as he left.   
Issa was standing by the well with several wooden buckets. The stone wall that made up the base was about 4 feet high and 30 inches wide. The hoist and bucket were situated under a wooden roof to protect it from the elements. “That's a big well” Sandor commented.  
“All the better to have you help me” Issa handed him a bucket and went to the handle for the hoist and started turning. Sandor could not stop staring, with each turn of her arms, her ample teats were going to spill from her gown. By the fourth turn, her nipples were peeking from the top of her now stretched neckline. He was rooted to his spot, staring. The dick started aching, ‘fuck me’ he thought.   
“If you keep it up, you'll be about to dig your own well without hands" she looked pointedly at his groin. He groaned.  
FINALLY the bucket came into view and Issa looped the rope over a peg so it would not fall. Then she bent over the wall to reach for the bucket. What a glorious ass, Sandor could swear his breeches were getting damp. He started toward her and she turned around. “Take this to the barre next to the house. Sandor, are you all right? “  
“You know damn well I am not” he growled.   
He grabbed the bucket, walked it to the barrel and dumped it. When he turned around there was her arse again, bent over the side of the well. He was nearly dizzy and his cock throbbed. By the time he got to her, she had turned around again. “Here you go” she handed him the full bucket. “Don't spill it” she smiled wickedly.  
By the fifth time, Issa was squeezing her legs together and her green eyes were the darkest the ever been. Sandor could not take it anymore. She handed him the bucket and he turned to go to the barrel but paused. He turned around to see she had her back to him, turning the handle. When she stopped and leaned ahead, he lunged and grabbed her hips. He angled her arse up and rubbed against it. “What took you so long?” she laughed breathlessly. With one hand he grabbed her hair and tilted her neck up while his other hand grabbed one of her breasts that had finally fallen out of her dress. He licked her neck and she shuddered against him. Her hands were at her sides, pulling her skirts up. By the Stranger, did these women wear smallclothes at all?! His cock sprung from his breeches the moment he was able to clumsily loosen the ties. He ran his hand between her legs, she was soaked. He grabbed her hips and drove himself inside her until his balls slapped against her ass. She held on the The inside edge of the well and pushed back into him. He leaned down and nuzzled her hair, and then bit her earlobe. She groaned and he felt her start to tighten. He panted lightly and started thrusting with abandon, each time she lifted and pushed back. He was so deep. It was so tight. He could feel his balls constrict and his chest tighten. Just then, Issa screamed and his cock was squeezed to the point where he was screaming too. He buried his face in her hair and rode out the orgasm until he felt her twitching underneath him. Soon, she pushed up from the well and turned around. She kissed him deeply and lazily. “We still have a barrel to finish filling, Sandor”.   
“That we do” he chuckled hoarsely as he heard clapping come from the house.


	5. Supplies

Sandor used some of the water to clean up a bit when he and Issa came back into the house. The next meal was ready and waiting, this time there was ale and bread with the chicken. He was eating like a king in a comfortable house and fucked two beautiful women in the same day with another eyeballing him like she was going to eat him alive any second; he must of died while chopping wood because this was one of the 7 Heavens.  
After the meal, Aurora served honey cakes. She sat on his lap and brazenly fed him one, honey dripping from her fingers. She motioned to the supplies along the wall. “I'm going to need help moving these to the storage area…”  
“Say no more,” Sandor said “your wish is my command.”  
“My wishes may go beyond moving a few barrels and sacks around.” she whispered as she nipped at his earlobe. For the third time today, his cock strained against the ties of his breeches. These ladies may be the death of him, if he wasn't dead already of course. They rolled the smaller barrels into the lean-to outside, which was surprisingly roomy. Aurora directed him to stack them in the darkest corner next to some shelves. There were two large barrels on the opposite wall. The sacks went under the shelves. As Sandor was putting the last sack against the wall, he heard Aurora say “Can you give me a hand?” He turned and saw her sitting on one of the barrels knees slightly apart and arms outstretched.  
He swallowed and stepped in to her arms, “What can I help you with?”  
“I need to be kissed.”  
“Where?”  
“Everywhere.”  
At that declaration, he kissed her hard. Her mouth opened and her tongue swiped his, pulling it into her mouth where she started sucking on it. He broke the kiss after a moment and kissed her jawline, trailing across her neck... suckling and nipping. Her legs wrapped around his ass and with a strength he did not expect, she pulled him to her. His kisses went down her throat to the top of her breasts. The kisses didn't stop while he undid her ties. As soon as she was exposed, he latched onto her nipples alternating between them until she was wriggling so hard he thought he would peak right there.  
He got on his knees and started to lift her skirts. Her legs were now thrown over his shoulders. Smallclothes? Not a chance. He smiled and didn't waste any time, burying his face in her curls. She was soaked, slick like her honeyed fingers earlier. He could not get enough of her, his mind drifted to "The Bear and the Maiden Fair". Oh, the honey in Aurora’s hair, he could not get enough. She was all but throbbing when she gripped his shoulders.  
“Get that cock of yours inside me, now" he stood quickly and nearly ripped his breeches pulling them down. Her legs wrapped around him once again. His cock slid into a tight heat that made his knees buckle. “Ohhhh yes Sandor, that feels so good.” She moaned and thrust her hips up. He was able to drive into her deeper and he nearly lost control. He grabbed her ass and pushed her against the wall. The barrel was thumping, she started panting, and he groaned so loud, birds flew from the trees. Then she clenched around him, milking him hard. Aurora's mouth was open, a silent screaming and her eyes were not ice blue anymore but deep sapphires blown wide with lust. She pulled her to him and clung tight. The both groaned as they rode out their climax. The thumping of the barrel finally stopping, but the sound of clapping was heard from the other side of the wall. Sandor righted Aurora's dress and helped her down from the barrel. She leaned against him as she walked. “Holy hell, Sandor. You are a beast. A wonderful, fantastic Beast.” She beamed and kissed him. He puffed with pride and they made their way back into the house.


	6. Domestication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters posted today!

That night after their evening meal Sandor can only describe the time as quiet, domestic bliss. After cleaning up, all three of them started to do their own thing... yet they were all together. Issa a took a tape and ran it along Sandors body, briefly making marks on a piece of parchment with an old quill. Aurora was back to reading, snuggled up on a chair in front of the fire.  
Adelie first prepped food for the next day and then sat on another chair by the fire. She pulled up a basket of clothes and started mending. Sandor wandered over to the honing stone and decided to sharpen his axe. After he finished, he decided to keep going. He found every blade in the cottage and set about sharpening and polishing them. It was the most content he's been in years, in fact he didn't remember when he felt last felt this way. Issa came to the table where he was sitting and picked up a pair of scissors, “Are you done with these?” she said. He nodded at her, smiling. “Good I need them for a project I'm working on.” she took the scissors, smiled, and walked back to where she was sitting surrounded by bolts of cloth. She took the tape and ran it over different fabrics. She started cutting and humming. Adelie finished with her mending and joined her, picking up the pieces. After checking the parchment, she began sewing too. Soon they were both humming a tune he didn't know and sewing quietly by the bright glow of their lanterns. Aurora put down her book and joined Issa and Adelie. Soon all three of them were sewing and humming. They would pause, lifting up the cloth to the light and then putting it down again, sewing skillfully and quickly. Soon the humming turned into soft singing and Sandor nearly dropped the knife he was polishing when he realized they were singing “The Bear and the Maiden Fair.”  
“That's not exactly a song I would expect to hear 3 ladies singing.” he said to them. The smiles they gave him were sort of sad and it pulled at his heart just a bit. Why were these three women - beautiful women, kind women, talented women - deep in the woods, in a cottage alone? He thought to himself, shaking his head.  
“I think it's time for bed.” Adelie said, getting up and stretching. She picked up her lantern and walked into the back room. Issa and Aurora stretched too, “That's a fine idea it's been a long day.” Issa went to the fire and started covering over the coals. Adelie turned to Sandor, “Coming to bed?” she smiled as she asked. Sandor got up and blew out his lantern. He walked over to Adelie and Issa and they walked into the room together. The beds were still pushed together. Aurora was in her shift already. Issa and Adelie soon started peeling off their gowns. Sandor busied himself building a low fire before turning and taking off his tunic and loosening his breeches.   
“Come to bed.” Issa said. He climbed in and laid down as he did before, across all three beds. Issa, Adelie and Aurora kissed him several times along his face, even the scarred side and then cuddled next to him. He sighed, he could get used to this he thought and he promptly fell asleep.  
The next day there were meals and chores and sex, it was a routine that Sandor could have lived with for the rest of his days. In the early afternoon, Issa, Adelie and Aurora took their bows and quivers and took a walk. They soon came back with a boar. Sandor was impressed and told them he wanted to go with them next time. But he did have laugh because all three had purple stains around their mouths. “Ohhh we came across a blueberry patch” Issa giggled, “We love berries!” That night they proudly presented him with new clothes. Two tunics, a pair of breeches and even a lightweight cloak. He didn't know what to say, for the first time he was rendered speechless by emotion. A tub was brought in and water was heated for him to take a bath before putting on his new clothes. He felt like a king because he didn't have to do anything, his hair was washed for him and his skin was scrubbed clean by 6 soft feminine hands. Once dry, the clothes went on they were a perfect fit.   
“I don't know how to thank you these are wonderful, you treat me so well. All three of you.” he grinned at them, smoothing down his tunic.   
“Stay with us.” Aurora said  
“Live here, there is room for the four of us.” Issa said  
“We can't imagine life without you.” Adelie said.  
Those blue, green and brown eyes gazed at him, filling him with a warmth he had never known.   
“Aye, I'll stay. For as long as you want me.”   
He was nearly bowled over by the hugs and kisses that descended on him after that.


	7. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters posted today and this fic is now complete! Thank you for your kudos and comments, they mean so much to me!

A few days later Sandor started noticing a bit of tension in the cottage. The girls seemed nervous and when night came all three of them would stand outside and look up at the Moon, whispering and wringing their hands. When they would notice him looking, smiles would return as if nothing was wrong. But he could still smell a lie and he knew something was up. On the third night, just as they were laying in bed together after their good night kisses and the last lantern was blown out, he decided to ask. “Issa, Adelie, Aurora... what's wrong?” He felt them stiffen beside him, “Don't try to lie, I'll know. But also know that whatever you have to tell me, I'll still be here.”  
He heard Aurora whisper softly. “Do you love us?”  
“Aye, you know I do.”  
Now he felt hot tears on his neck and chest.  
“None of that now, you are not simpering babes.” he sighed and laughed a bit, “Fine I'll tell you out right, I love you. I love all three of you, nothing you can say will drive me away. I promise.” he was shocked the proclamation came so easily.  
His three companions sat up excitedly. “You do love us! As do we you!”  
Issa took his hands, “Sandor we were cursed, that is why we live alone.”  
Aurora joined in, “Everytime the Moon grows full we change…”  
Adelie whispered “Into bears.”  
Sandor stared at them in the low light from the fireplace. “You are mad.”  
They chuckled softly, “It's true, we angered a witch that was descended from the Mormont family and she cursed us.”  
“The only way to break the curse is to have a man willingly love us for who we were.”  
“The full moon is coming.”  
Sandor gathered their hands in his two big paw and looked at them. “We’ll know soon enough and frankly bear or not, I can't imagine my life without you three. No use worrying about it now, let's sleep.”  
“You're not going to run?”  
“Fuck no, I'm staying.” he growled.  
With that, they fell asleep again.  
Two days later, night began to fall. Issa, Aurora and Adelie sat on the wall of the well holding hands as Sandor stood before them. The moon grew brighter in the the sky and all three women closed their eyes.  
A few moments later they opened them, they were not bears! The curse was broken! They jumped from the well and ran to Sandor. Their force knocked him down and they rolled in the dirt hugging and kissing him.  
“You are still going to sing 'The Bear and the Maiden Fair’ for me though, right?”  
Issa and Adelie pulled Sandor up to his feet, brushing off the dirt. “Oh yes….Aurora, go fetch the pot of honey” Adelie laughed as they led him to the cabin.  
All four lived happily ever after.


End file.
